Reunion
by BebopQueen
Summary: The time has come. Two desperate lovers have waited long enough to be reunited, and soon, they will be together again. But what next? The apocalypse is coming nearer, and Love will be tested to see if it can conquer the darkness.
1. Surprises

Disclaimer-all of this stuff belongs to the wonderfully talented mind of L.J. Smith, nothing except the plot belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Surprises  
  
Ash Redfern walked about the dark, lonely halls of the Descouedres mansion in Las Vegas. He hadn't been able to sleep again, so he decided to take a walk to calm his nerves. No matter what he did, though, he couldn't stop thinking about Mary-Lynette lately. No one knew how hard it was for him, not to have his soulmate with him. The others were always happy in each other's presence, and he missed that feeling of companionship and blissfulness.  
  
It would be a while before he could see her again though; though summer had come and gone, everyone had been too busy to care about poor, abandoned Ash and his stupid soulmate. Tomorrow, tomorrow Thierry kept saying, but tomorrow never came. He missed everything about her: her dark hair waving gloriously in the breeze, the way her eyes reflected the light when she cried, and the way his name sounded coming off of her lips.  
  
Stop thinking about her! You'll only bring yourself more pain!  
  
He stopped, and calmed his angry thought, then began walking again. Soon, he found himself on an outside balcony. He looked to the sky. The moon looked beautiful, a thin sliver of silver radiance enlightening the ebony sky. But he wasn't alone. On the balcony one floor below and to his right was another restless sleeper, Hannah, and she didn't see him.  
  
Always enjoying a good fright, he crouched, then leaped to her balcony landing in front of the wide-eyed girl in cat-like grace.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Ash asked.  
  
"No, I like my heart beating a twice its normal pace jerk," she said clutching her chest. After a few moments she resumed her composure and spoke once more,  
  
"Why are you up? We have a big day tomorrow. A long trip it is to Vancouver, and these recruits are very important. The girl is a strong witch who can work wonderful healing spells and the man in a snake 'shifter. A very useful guise."  
"Then why aren't you sleeping?" he asked.  
  
"I wish I could go, but it's the Master's orders that I stay and watch the fort; not that I would be much help if we were attacked, but still. I mean, I love the man, but he's too protective, and need some...air," she said and concluded the statement by taking a big lungful of air and exhaling slowly.  
  
"Are you scared about the whole 'apocalypse' thing?" Ash asked testily.  
  
"Honestly," she paused and looked into his gray eyes with her old ones, "I don't know. You?"  
  
"I'm not frightened, for me anyway."  
  
"You're worried about her again."  
  
"It's hard not to be with all that's going on."  
  
"Soon, I promise you with all of my heart that it will be soon."  
  
"I know, good-night, Hannah."  
  
"Good-night, Ash, and get some sleep."  
  
With that he turned and jumped the his balcony and sulkily walked back to his solitary room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning light pierced the dark curtains that lined the young vampire's room, and someone's loud voice was vibrating the walls along with the unwelcome visitor's persistent knocking.  
  
"Ash! You moron, we have to leave in an hour and you were supposed to go hunting with me, come on!"  
  
"Shut up, Quinn! I'm up you son of a-,"  
  
"Hey, watch you language in front of the ladies. I'll meet you in the kitchen in 10. Come on, Rashel. I don't want to be here when he really wakes up."  
  
The couple left, and Ash rose from his warm satin sheets grunting and yawning. He stood up and opened the blinds oblivious to the fact that he was only wearing boxers. When the sun's beams poured in unforgivingly, he regretted his decision and closed the blinds, angrier than he was a few moments ago.  
He appeared in the handsomely decorated with a human rock t-shirt on, torn jeans, no shoe, and wild hair five minutes later, and he didn't look too happy.  
  
"Oh my goodness! You're actually up," Quinn said with sarcastic amusement.  
  
"Shut up and let's go, I'm hungry," Ash replied. So he and Quinn left the mansion to the large forest behind it to go feeding. That passed uneventful, and they were soon back in the house ready to leave for the two day long journey.  
  
"Ok troops, you know the drill," Thierry began, "we're in, we're out, without anyone ever knowing we're there. Any questions. No? Ok, good, to the jet then."  
  
The seven passengers of the ten person private jet said their good- byes to their soulmates left behind and climbed aboard: Ash, Quinn, Rashel, Thea, Eric, Delos, Thierry, and of course, the pilot but he didn't count.  
  
Thierry spoke, "Ok, get used to the cramped space; it's a six-hour flight, and we're gonna have a full load on the way home."  
  
"I though we were only picking up the two in Canada," Ash pointed out. There were seven of them, a ten-seater, so that meant there were three empty seats. It didn't make sense.  
  
Everyone was staring at him.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Thea asked gently.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
AN/ so what do you think, I think that was my first ever cliffhanger. Please review. 


	2. More Surprises

Hey, I'm back after a tiny brake. My apologies, I had a play this weekend at school and had no time and I had All-West, but let's not get into that. I think I'm going to enjoy this story; I have some interesting things planned out. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own jack squat...I can only hope.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled simultaneously as realization dawned on Ash. What was happening? Was he finally going to see his Mary-Lynette again after so long? This was so extermeley good, yet so very, very bad. He wasn't ready. He didn't bring her anything, and he din't know what to say. And not to mention he looked horrible.  
  
How was he supposed to tell her that the world was about to end and that she needed to run away with a guy she me over the summer to someplace hundreds of miles from her home? No, this was all wrong!  
  
"Why din't you tell me?!" he yelled extremely pissed.  
  
They all stared at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"We thought you would be happy," Thea stated quietly.  
  
"Happy? I am happy! But-ugh! This is all wrong!"  
  
"I told you we should've told him before hand," Quinn said.  
  
Rashel kicked him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Stop being such a prick!"  
  
"I'm not a prick!"  
  
"Excuse me, Lord Theirry," the pilot of the small craft interrupted, "but we're ready to take off."  
  
"Yes, sorry Anthony. Everyone, sit down. Now! And stop arguing!" Thierry exclaimed.  
  
Everyone was immediately silenced and all sat to buckle their seatbelts.  
  
Ash was steaming. He couldn't believe they hadn't told him. He wasn't prepared, or presentable. Everyone else was talking or whispering quietly now, so was left alone to sulk. He sat in a empty seat. They took off, and sleep overcame him after a long while of inner torment. He woke after a dreamless nap as they were landing (AN: sorry but they're in Vancouver, just wait.)  
  
"When land go straight to the abandoned warehouse I specified earlier. If you have forgotten already or if you were asleep," he looked at Ash, "it's a one's story building on Paris Avenue. You can't miss it. It mat be crowded since it is only the evening, so split up into groups and get there ASAP. Oh, and don't be afraid to ask for directions if you need help. Don't' wander around aimlessly looking like tourists, please. This is a very important mission and I trust all of you, so don't screw up. Assemble in the warehouses right alley before we go in. My sources revealed that there are four guards; two inside guarding Isabel and Aiden and two more just inside the front door looking out onto the street. Do not be seen. I will tell you what to do when we get there. Let's go. Oh, and if anyone gets hungry, I think there are a lot of rats."  
  
Thierry finished his speech and left the now grounded craft followed by the rest. He left with Delos, Thea with Eric ( someone oughta watch those two), and then Ash with Quinn and Rashel.  
  
They wandered the streets silently amidst the hustle and bustle of the people looking closely for Paris Avenue. The two people in front of him obviously knew where to go because they turned right on this street and left on that one wihtout ever a doubtful look. He must have been really out of it. They walked, and they walked. Hey, and guess what...they walked some more. Maybe an hour or so later they reached their destination. Not much to look at but a good place to keep people captive. Rashel seemed more motivated than usual, probably because of her days spent in slavery. They were shoe but left a lifelong impression in her mind.  
  
They went to the alley, so far only Thierry and Delos were there. A few minutes after Ash and them walked up, Thea and Eric arrived. Thierry began talking to them mind to mind except for Eric and Rashel, but their soulmates translated for them.  
  
Eric, make a distraction by the back door. That should get one of the guards out. After he sees you, run and lead him to an alley a few blocks away, where Rashel will be ready to stake him. Where do want it Rashel?  
  
Between Rosemary and Alton is good. Dark dreary. Two blocks to the right out the back door.  
  
Got it? If you need help, call to Thea or Quinn and we'll send someone to help. Ash get the two front guards while the other inside is looking for the other one. He won't abandon his station so don't expect him to. Thea is going to break the wards around the house first the the ones surrounding the two prisoners. Don't disturb her. Quinn, kill the last gaurd after Ash is done. The main Night World station here is seven mile away so it won't be long before reinforcements come after they realize the wards are down. Be quick. Quinn and I will carry the two to the bar down the road. Meet there right after you are done, and we'll leave from there. Ready? Ok Thea, you can start.  
  
The witch turned to the ware houses and started chanting, removing purity items such as sand and salt from her pockets. After a few minutes she signaled them and Rashel ran down the ran and Eric left. Soon after he was running down the back alley chased by a ruthless looking thug. Ash moved in.  
  
He knocked on the door, and played the old trick and moved out of sight when the door opened. Before it closed he threw a punch to the man and reached in his pocket for the stake. Someone hit him from behind, but he still staked the first. He turned and found himself face to face with six more thugs. Six! Where the heck did they come from he thought as he prepared to fight. Quinn soon joined him.  
  
They had killed four when the last two ran off like scared kids into the warehouse. The two guys looked and they could see Thierry and Delos escaping out the back with their cargo. Aiden and Isabel were safe, that's all that mattered. But in front of them and advancing was a middle-aged witch who was creating something evil-looking in her palms. Neither could move, literally, and the woman was approaching quickly with the two thugs behind her looking smug.  
  
"Dude, what are we going to do?" Quinn asked.  
  
"I don't know. You're supposed to be to smart one."  
  
"Oh, so you finally admit it."  
  
"Shut up and think you moron."  
  
"Whatever dork."  
  
The looked in Ash's eyes which were now topaz blue, and aimed the ball of energy at his heart.  
  
"No!" Quinn yelled as he escaped the bounds and went to help his hurt friend who was lying dead-looking on the ground.  
  
He was about to charge when someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Delos appeared..  
  
"Leave, I'll take care of them."  
  
Quinn nodded knowing the kind of power the boy could have at moments. He picked Ash into his arms easily and looked back as Delos drew the knife to his wrists. He ran.  
  
AN: so how was it? I don't know if I'm very good at action sequences, so forgive me. Don't worry Ash isn't going to die, and we may see M.L. in the next chapter if you're nice. Until next time: "I don't want to be a chicken,  
I don't want to be a duck,  
So kiss my butt!"  
  
Thank you and good-night.  
  
Sorry about that, I think I'm getting sick, so my brain is a bit hazy at the moment.  
  
Later. 


	3. It's About Time

Disclaimer-I don't own anything  
  
Sorry it's taken so long people, just caught up in the holiday buzz.  
  
*captain's name  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It's About Time  
  
Quinn ran along the crowded sidewalks of Vancouver in a desperate search for the bar where his friends were stationed, but he had received no luck as of yet. The smell of human sweat and beer was intoxicating in the crowd of people, and he couldn't think straight. He looked downwards to the load he was carrying in his muscular arms.  
  
Ash was deathly pale, even for a vampire, and there was so much blood he couldn't even begin to look for it's source. Suddenly, he sensed a number of similar presences down the road and guessed that location was where he was headed.  
  
He reached the door to the bar and mentally yelled at his companions. They and the two new recruits arrived moments later to where he stood, and said not a word, for their eyes were all locked on Ash's limp figure, covered in blood. Thea was the first to rush forward, but she was still silent. A second later Delos arrived having destroyed the remaining antagonists with his powerful blue fire. Finally, someone spoke,  
  
"Quick, take him to somewhere we can stabilized him so he can travel to the jet. Thea do you have anything with you?" Thierry asked.  
  
"I'll make do," she replied.  
  
Quinn rushed into the building, oblivious to any of its drinkers and called, "Help!"  
  
Almost, immediately an employee ran forward.  
  
"Do you have a back room here?"Quinn asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yes sir, but might I suggest a-."  
  
"Just show me!"  
  
And with that persistent yell, the balding bar-mate pointed to a door to the rear of the bar that read: "Employees Only" which turned out to be a storage unit for quite an amount of alcohol.  
  
The group barely fit in there leaving just enough room for Ash to be comfortably placed on the floor. He was, and Thea, being the only witch in tow, started to quickly examine and attempt to heal his wounds. After long moments of anxiety and anticipation and a makeshift tourniquet, she stood upright and said, "He's alive, but just barely. We need him to get to the jet so I can properly doctor him. It seems he took a mighty blast to the chest, and lost a lot of blood. I think I stopped most of the bleeding, but he is going to need a donor when he's awake."  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Well don't just stand there! Pick him up for Goddess's sake! He's gonna live but only if his friends take care of him! Now!"  
  
It was Delos's turn to carry the precious cargo since Quinn was also soaked in his friend's crimson lifeblood. He picked Ash up as if he were nothing but a child. Thierry directed them out the back door and through numerous streets and alleyways and tunnels and secret passageways until they reached the jet which lay alone is a deserted field outside of town. It's only guard was, Anthony, the captain.  
  
The door opened and the nine people climbed aboard. The near-dead Ash was given the proper medical care (well, as proper as you can get in a situation like this) and was stitched, bandaged, and drugged until he finally started to come to.  
  
"What," he started weakly, "what happened?"  
  
Finally, Quinn answered the question that everyone wanted to know, "That witch chick blew you to pieces. Seriously, the broad came out of nowhere. How come we didn't know about her?" he asked now turning to their leader.  
  
"I  
don't  
know,  
maybe  
they  
were  
expecting  
us to  
pull  
something  
, or  
they  
just had  
her for  
back up.  
Who  
knows?  
We're  
all  
alive,  
and we  
accomplis  
hed our  
mission,  
so now,"  
he  
paused  
and  
directed  
his gaze  
toward  
Ash's  
figure  
on the  
floor,  
"we can  
fly in  
to Briar  
Creek."  
  
The company turned to Ash; his warm, honey-brown eyes looked very distant, like he was dreaming, and no one dared disturb him.  
  
"Ash," Thea started, "you really need to eat something. I'll volunteer."  
  
"No, I couldn't-."  
  
"You will if you want to live to see Briar Creek, now come here!" she said with surprising attitude.  
  
She kneeled by him, and never appeared frightened as he sank his hungry fangs into her and drank from her milky-white neck. He soon finished, and looked somewhat better, though he was still disheveled.  
  
"We can leave now," Thierry said.  
  
Physically, Ash looked very broken and beat-up. Clean, herb-soaked bandages covered his chest and left arm and shoulder against his bare chest, leaving a faint scent in the crowded cab of the jet. His leather jacket lay on the floor forgotten and covered in blood while his pants were torn. This gave him the look of a beggar...but a cute one. He whispered one thing to himself, "Finally," before falling into a doze.  
  
The jet took off and began it's 2 hour journey to an abandoned military airport two miles outside of Briar Creek.  
  
Ash awoke as soon as the craft had landed. The first thing he did, as everyone watched in silence, was clean his coat to cover his damaged arms. Then, he combed his blonde hair back neatly and stiffly walked outside.  
  
"What are we-?" Isabel, the new witch asked only to be cut off with a hiss by Rashel.  
  
"Follow him," she whispered to her mate. Quinn got up quietly and started after his friend.  
  
The wind was blowing, and it chilled the bone, sprouting goose bumps on Ash's arms. His hair once again regained it's wild composure in the breeze, and he felt the cool wind through the tears in his clothes. But all of his thoughts remained on one thing as he walked to the pitiful hamlet some called home: Mary-Lynette.  
  
So long had he dreamed of the day when he would finally see her again in person, not in a dream. So long had he yearned to look into her wise eyes and be comforted by the fact that, as long as he had her, everything would be ok. The end of the world and the thought of death didn't disturb his thoughts as he came nearer and nearer to his beloved. Did she know he was coming? Did she still love him, or was he just an image of the past?  
  
He paused so the figure behind him could catch up, and then he and Quinn walked...walked...in silence together.  
  
They came to a road and followed it until they came to a house, a beautiful structure among all the dust and dirt and grime of the town. It was beautiful, because she was there. Everything she did shined with her radiance. She was...his.  
  
Ash made the journey to the house alone as Quinn waited patiently by the street. The walkway seemed so long, as if it would never end, but it did. Ash was on the doorstep of her home. He raised his right fist to knock on the door quietly. A few moments passed, and Ash was about to knock again, but then, slowly and without a creek, the door opened.  
  
~I finished crying in the instant that you left, and I can't remember where or when or how...~  
Celine Dion  
  
So, did you like it? Hope you enjoyed, please review, eve if you already have, it's nice to hear feedback, even if you just want to ramble on about what you have for lunch. And I added the lyrics at the end just to add a little something extra. Until next time... 


	4. What?

Disclaimer-I own nothing  
  
Chapter 4  
  
What!?  
  
Note: I would have ha this up sooner, but my parents are evil. Hopefully, you understand. And, the italics won't work on this so thoughts are set off by asterisks(*)  
  
Ash made the journey to the house alone as Quinn waited patiently by the street. The walkway seemed so long, as if it would never end, but it did. Ash was on the doorstep of her home. He raised his right fist to knock on the door quietly. A few moments passed, and Ash was about to knock again, but then, slowly and without a creek, the door opened.  
  
"Ash!" Jade screamed as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. He winced as she clung to his injured arm. She continued, "I'm so glad you're back. Are you gonna stay and live here? When did you get here? Why is-."  
  
"What are you doing in Mary-Lynette's house?" he interrupted.  
  
"Mark is my boyfriend, you know."  
  
"Right. Anyway. Where's Mare."  
  
"Oh yeah. She went to the gas station to get some sugar. We're making cookies."  
  
"In the summer?"  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
  
"You don't eat cookies. When is she going to be back.?"  
  
"Oh fine. Don't care about your family that you've only known your whole life. I haven't seen you for two years, and all you want to do is see your girlfriend!"  
  
Ash contemplated this for a moment, "Yep, that's about it"  
  
"Ooo, I hate you!"  
  
"Jade?" Mark called from the kitchen, "Who are you yelling at?"  
  
"No one worth being named at the moment!"  
  
"What? Wait a second," he came to see the intruder, and was surprised to see Ash, the guy who obviously didn't care enough for his sister to arrive on time. He was only a year late.  
  
"What do you want? And where's your shirt?" he asked as he stood behind his girlfriend.  
  
"To make it simple, for the simple minded, Mark, I want your sister, and my shirt got ripped to pieces by a maniac witch. Now if you could tell me where she is and how I get there, I will be on my way."  
  
"Jerk!" Jade screamed and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!"  
  
"She's at the G-A-S station. I think you remember where that is."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Hey, sis?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I borrow a car?"  
  
"No," Mark stated.  
  
"Please. I brought presents."  
  
"Fine," Jade gave in with the promise of gifts, "Take mine." She lifted the keys from her pocket and gave them to her brother, "Be careful!" But he was already gone.  
  
"Ash where are you going!?" Quinn yelled at him as Ash climbed into his sister's black jeep.  
  
"To get my girl."  
  
"So you expect me to stay here, bored out of my mind."  
  
"No, go inside. Jade is making cookies."  
  
"No way man! I-."  
  
"Later!" Ash called as he sped away.  
  
He drove down the dirt road looking for town. And he drove, and drove, and drove. ((I understand what it means to live in a small town. Lots of space, so more driving, and lots of gas.)) He parked across the street, and went to the station to look inside the window; he kept his mind shielded so she wouldn't know he was there.  
  
There she was, browsing the shelves of the small store. She looked wonderful in her cut-off denim shorts and short, baggy t-shirt. He could stare at her for hours, but, luckily, he didn't. Before he made his appearance, Ash grabbed a makeshift bouquet of wild flowers to impress his 'lady'.  
  
He entered the building. She still didn't see him. He snuck up behind her and called to her mentally,  
  
*Boo.*  
  
Mary-Lynette whipped around to face her intruder, and looked into the eyes of the one she loved. They were locked in each other's gaze for a few long, silent moment. Then Mary-Lynette raised her hand and slapped Ash as hard as she could across his cheek.  
  
~I stand here face to face with someone that I used to know. She used to look at me and laugh.~  
Hoobastank  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, I just had to do that. So, what's wrong with Mary- Lynette? Does she still love Ash, or have someone else. Find out in chapter 5. By the way, the more you review, the faster I update, and the better the chapter will probably be. Until next time.... 


	5. Some People Have Problems

Disclaimer-I own nothing  
  
Author's note: Yah I know people, Mare is acting kinda like a...you know what I mean. I think we would all act like this in a similar situation, so don't be hating too much, though she isn't my fave either. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Thoughts and telepathy are enclosed in (*)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Some People Have Problems  
  
"You bastard!" Mary-Lynette yelled as she slapped Ash again, "You scum! You lied to me! You said you were going to change! But, no! I guess I'm just some whore you met on vacation TWO years ago. Soulmate or not I hat you Ash Redfern! I can't believe you would have the nerve to-."  
  
"Mary-Lynette! If you would just shut up, I could explain!" Ash yelled back as he got angry.  
  
"Now you're giving me orders! What the hell do you want!"  
  
"I want to talk to you! I haven't been hear yet because I was working. You know at a job! That is kind of important!"  
  
"And what is your important job that kept you away from me in a year! Huh, I'd like to know!"  
  
"We can't discuss this here. Come on, let's go to the car." he grabbed a hold of her arm and started to drag her.  
  
"What car!? Wait, get your hands off me!"  
  
"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you! Goddess, what has gotten into you!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
They reached the jeep and he literally threw the struggling girl into his sister's jeep. Once he had gotten into his seat he started talking with her.  
  
*I'm sorry ok?*  
  
"Stop talking to me like that!"  
  
*I have been with Circle Daybreak, helping protect the world from the evil forces of the Night World. Mare I have been working all this time for you. I wanted so badly to come back and see you. But I just couldn't. Even you said one year may not be long enough, and I didn't know if you would still....*  
  
"I have ready since the day you left. I counted the days until summer, but when you didn't come, or even send me a message, I gave up hope on you. Do you know what it's like waiting? I had to wait for you to come to me. I had no control. I thought you had for gotten about me and your family. Your sisters hadn't even heard from you!" Mary-Lynette paused her tirade as tears began to stream down her face, "You have no idea! Imagine, I finally find the man I love and I can't have him! You've had hords of women slobbering over you! I can't compare!"  
  
*Ash, I loved you, but you never came back.*  
  
*But I'm here now! Please, I need you now. Things are happening, and I don't want to face them alone. All of the people I lived with in Daybreak had their soulmates with them. I had none. Sometimes I just wanted to run and not stop until I found you. But I pledged my loyalty to Thierry, and I would be no good to you dead. You have to go back with me.*  
  
*I'd go anywhere with you.*  
  
*Good to hear.*  
  
*Ash, show me. The way you did before when we were in the woods. Do you remember?*  
  
They stared at each other now. Their faces slowly drew closer to each other. They stopped, inches apart. Ash spoke,  
  
*I can leave now and never come back if that's what you want.*  
  
*No, I love you. I could never make you go. I don't' care about anything else.*  
  
Suddenly their lips locked and their minds merged. Ash wrapped his hands around his woman as he experienced the most wonderful moment of his life.  
  
~From this moment life has begun  
  
From this moment you are the one  
  
Right beside you is where I belong  
  
From this moment on.~  
  
Shania Twain  
  
Author's Note- *tear. That was fun to write. I like angry scenes. Maybe that's because I'm evil? Anyway, review. You know the drill. 


	6. Look Who's Back

Disclaimer-I own nothing  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Look Who's Back  
  
"Quinn, are you sure you don't want a cookie?" Jade said offering the vampire a bite of the chewy morsel.  
  
"Yes! For the ninety-eighth time I don't want a damn cookie! I want to leave. But I can't do that until Ash gets back with Mary-Lynette, so get out of my face!"  
  
Jade looked stunned.  
  
"Do you mean that my sister is leaving with that jerk when they come back?" Mark asked bitterly.  
  
"Yes," Quinn replied.  
  
"No, she isn't."  
  
"That's for her to decide, now isn't it?"  
  
"No! She's staying here!"  
  
"No, she isn't!"  
  
"Yes, she is!"  
  
"I'm what?" Mary-Lynette inquired as she walked into the kitchen behind Ash.  
  
"Did you tell her everything?" Quinn asked as he got up to leave.  
  
"Umm, yah. Pretty much." Ash replied.  
  
"Good. Let's leave."  
  
"No! She isn't leaving!"  
  
"Be quiet, Mark. I'm going."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Look," she said approaching her younger brother, "I have to do this. You have to cover for me. Between you and Jade, I'm confident you can make up something credible, ok?"  
  
"So you're just leaving right now?"  
  
"Of course not, silly. I have to back first."  
  
"Well hurry up because some of has have people waiting!" Quinn yelled agitated.  
  
One hour later, Ash, Mary-Lynette, and Quinn were back on the jet with the rest of the crew flying home to Las Vegas. The two soulmates seemed overjoyed to be back together and couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other during the flight.  
  
*You never told me where you got those wounds.*  
  
*Just doing business, babe.*  
  
*Ash?*  
  
*Yep?*  
  
*I'm sorry I slapped you.*  
  
*Don' worry about it. I love you.*  
  
*I love you too.*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere, in the deep caves of Nevada, three Midnight witches crowded around a shocking blue fire, throwing in various herbs and particles and chanting ancient words. A mummified body lay on an oak pellet levitating above the fire. The pruned body resembled that of a beautiful young girl, but she was long dead.  
  
"Blood of the enemy, heart of the pure, soul of the lost; we sacrifice to thee Isis, goddess of life."  
  
"Receive our gifts and grant our request."  
  
"Bring this woman back to us..."  
  
"As she was before..."  
  
"But with renewed strength."  
  
"Help us, goddess."  
  
The fire glowed brighter and brighter.  
  
"It's time for the final step," the crone of the group said, "You know what we have to do."  
  
"Yes," the other two replied in unison.  
  
The crone began, "Isis! We give ourselves to your servitude! Bring her back! Bring her back! Now!" she yelled to her companions.  
  
The three witches took hold of their sharp daggers with both hands and plunged them into each of their cold hearts. As life drained from them, each fell forward into the blaze to be consumed by its burning evil and hatred. A piercing light burst in the cave like an explosion along with the shrill cry of a woman.  
  
The light faded. The remaining wooden plank collapsed on the stone floor.  
  
The body was not that of someone dead anymore. On it was a woman. She had long midnight black hair and lovely creamy skin. She stirred, and her dark eyes opened. She stood and looked around her.  
  
"It's about time somebody brought me back."  
  
~Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all. Radiate, recognize one silent call as we all form one dark flame. Incinerate.~  
AFI  
  
Author's Note: I wonder who this mystery girl could be. Hmm.... Could it be-. No! Come on people it isn't that hard. Review and you will find out (if you don't know already).  
  
Until next time... 


End file.
